Chemikill X
by t4903994
Summary: The professor has a scheme. A very bad scheme... (This is my first story, so go easy on me.)
1. Chapter 1

It all started that one Friday afternoon.

The hotline started ringing while the girls were in school.

"Mojos attacking the bank again! Let's roll!", Blossom commanded.

The girls got to the bank and confronted Mojo. I'm not doing the thing, it's the same every time, lets skip it.

"Oh noooo, I have been confronted, which is to say that I have been spotted by you and know what i'm doing."

The girls started charging to Mojo. Suddenly they felt a weakness inside of them. They couldn't get to Mojo before it happened.

"What is this randomness? I know what you are gonna do, pretend you are unconscious and follow me to my secret hideout and then..."

Unaware to Mojo, Professor Utonium was watching the commotion.

"and put me in my hell known as my prison cell."

The girls fell unconscious on the floor. The professor came to pick up their bodies, and then ran back to his house to put them in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

When the girls awoke, they were in the professor's lab and lying on a medical bed. His face awoke to delight when he saw their eyes open.

"Girls! You're alive!" the professor remarked when he saw the truth.

"What's going on?" the girls asked.

"Girls, you've been unconscious for the past 2 weeks! I was so worried!" he delightfully answered.

The rest of the day was filled with some happy times as news reports reported the good news: The girls WERE alive. But when they were almost asleep, they heard something coming from the lab. The girls listened in with horror as the Professor talked about what he was doing with them. They weren't good things.

"i'm gonna KILL the girls! But how should I? Hmmmmm. It's not that easy. I know! I'll surprise the girls by giving them a supply of Chemical X that has poisons that would kill the girls even with their Chemical X already in the system. I have to do some testing, but if i get the correct combination, It will be _**suuuuuuuuuper villainous.**_ Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

The girls sat in shock as they realised what the professor was trying to do. They could only hope for the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

The professor did the deed multiple times without the killer after the statement. It had seemed that it all just formed in their heads. But the terror would begin soon.

One oddly specific day in August, the professor did the deed again, this time **with** the killer. We have a transcript of what happened.

"Alright girls, we've done this before, you know the drill, let's just get into it."

"Alright professor."

(Professor gives the girls a drink of the jar labeled Chemical X. However, something seems very wrong with the girls.)

"Owwwwww"

"What's wrong?"

"Our tummies feel like their burning... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Muahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Professor, wha-"

"I knew it would do the trick! I just knew it!"

(The girls fall unconscious)

"Muahahahahahaha (manical laughing tone turns into funny laughing tone) hahahahahahahaha!"

The girls start asking a question

"Why are we still alive? Why can we even speak at all?"

After this, the professor delivers the punchline to his grueling joke.

"You fell for it completely!"

As the VR Headsets on the girls lifted up, they could see that it was all a joke. But they had many questions about what happened.

The first was "How did you get us to move without making a motor sound?"

The answer was that he didn't even include motors in there. He used a stretchy material that didn't make sound and for the flight he used wind and the famous sound effect.

The second "How did you make our bellies hurt?"

The answer was an empty needle. The professor pushed it in to all of them and made it lower and lower and lower until he reached a height that would still be safe for the bellies.

The third and final question "What parts were real?"

The only part in this entire monologue that was real was the bank and mojo.

They all laughed at their stupidity. But not the bullying type of laughing, they were laughing just because they fell too hard for it. And the professor swore that he'd never play a practical joke on them like that ever again.

**THE END.**

Man, am I a fanfiction writing machine or no?


End file.
